Time For Rain
by KC Clark
Summary: The summary is inside. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Time for Rain**

**Summary:** A thunderstorm hits in Las Vegas catching Grissom in it. He ends up at Sara's doorstep and things heat up. It's a whole lot of fluffy. If ya don't like fluff don't read it.

**Chapter 1: I Walk Alone**

He walked alone along the crowded streets of the strip. He was going to walk by her house and just imagine what it would be like to be there with her. At least that's how it started.

As he walked slowly he realized that the sky was becoming extremely dark and that the summer breeze smelled like rain. He looked up just as it started to pour down on his head.

"Great." He muttered under his breath and took off in the direction of Sara's apartment hoping that she would let him stay there till the storm passed.

Sara sat on her couch by the window and looked out as the rain came pouring down onto the heads of the people in the streets. Many umbrellas' opened giving the streets an arrangement of colored dots moving this way and that.

She watched as the people without umbrellas' ran along trying to seek shelter from the storm. She was lost in the movement when she heard a knock at her door and jerked her head around.

"Who is it?" She asked walking toward the door running her hands over her hair to smooth it back. Why she didn't know it was a habit.

"It's me Sara." She looked at the door in shock and stopped before she reached for the door knob. What was Grissom doing at her apartment? "Please let me in Sara. I need to…see you."

Grissom's voice sounded like he was begging and Sara opened the door to see him looking at the floor with his hands down in his pockets.

"Grissom, what…"

Grissom never would never know what she said because he cut her off with a mind blowing, earth shaking, body aching kiss. Sara leaned into his arms and came flush against his hard, rain wet body.

"Oh god, Sara you taste so good." Grissom groaned as Sara stepped back to let him inside the apartment.

"You do to." She said huskily kicking the door shut and pulling Grissom back to her. He backed till they were against the wall in the entrance way.

Sara groaned when his hand came up and wrapped around her breast through her shirt and his lips began to make a hot and wild trail down her neck.

"Grissom, I don't know what we're doing but I like it and don't want you to stop." She said as he moved to the other side of her neck and began to press heated kisses there as well.

"I love you Sara. I always have and always will I was just too much of a coward to admit it before. I was only going to walk by tonight and go to have a drink down the street a block or so and then it started to rain and I saw your light was on and just couldn't help but to come up here to get out of the rain but when I heard your voice I knew I had to tell you everything because you deserve to hear it. I know I ruined everything for a long time but I want a chance because I think you could be the best thing that ever happened to me." Grissom blurted out as he looked into Sara's eyes and let his hand fall from her breast and just looked at her.

"I…I don't know what to…say." Sara murmured as she looked into Grissom's eyes and saw the love there.

"Just say that you'll give me a chance and that you love me in some little part of your heart. Just say that you love me even a little bit." Grissom muttered putting his head into her neck and letting out a frustrated breath.

Sara kissed his crown causing him to raise his head and look at her. He met her eyes and saw the tears of happiness and love.

"I do love you Grissom. I always have and you're stuck with me for life now." She said with a smile that melted every piece of ice there could ever be in his heart.

She pulled Grissom's head back down to her and put her lips to his as she let her hands come up to rest in his salt and pepper curls. Grissom kissed her back pouring ever ounce of love and passion he'd ever felt for her into it. He couldn't believe his tongue had been so lose and he'd been able to tell her what he felt. She had been so happy to hear it all of it that he didn't want to analyze anything.

Slowly Sara pushed away from the wall and they moved clumsily down the hall to her bedroom. Once there they began to undress each other. She stripped him of his coat and shirt while he made quick work of her paints and panties. He was quick and clumsy. His hands shook and fidgeted with the buttons of her PJ top while she made fast work of his paints and boxers. He was naked before she was and she took her time to look him over.

He was built for a man of his age and occupation. She let her hands roam over his well shaped stomach and chest. He looked every bit as good as a twenty year old underneath all those layers of clothes that he wore. Sara pressed a kiss to his collarbone as he stood there his breathing heavy and his eyes deep midnight blue. Sara kissed her way up to his mouth as she waltz them to the bed and sit down on the edge letting Grissom lean her back and lay atop her.

Grissom groaned when Sara's body bumped his pulsing erection. She began to run and hand down his body until she collided with his cock. Sara moved her head and snuggled into the spot where his neck and shoulder met. She began to stroke Grissom as she kissed the skin along the top of his shoulder. Grissom let his head fall to one side as she kissed and stroked him. He let her enjoy the control till he felt himself getting close to the edge then he moved away from her and began to touch her and kiss her in the spots he knew would bring her pleasure.

Sara whimpered when his hand began to run up and down her thigh stopping just below her butt and making its way down to the sensitive back of her knee. Grissom let his mouth fallow his hand pressing kisses to the soft skin of Sara's leg. After he had explored both of her legs he moved up to her stomach and chest skipping over the one part of her that almost had her screaming for him to end this sweet torture.

He place kisses along her stomach and up to her breast bone as she lay there and pressed her hands into the material of the bark blue comforter of her bed. Her head whipped from side to side as he took one breast in his mouth and began to suckle it hard while he let his hand roam down to the apex of her thigh's and touch her in her most intimate place. He drew a lazy M with his finger dipping low to touch her then moving back up away from her. Sara let out a scream of pleasure when he parted her lips and pressed a finger inside of her. She came instantly and without a second thought she pushed Grissom back on the bed and came above him.

She guided him into her and bent forward kissing him as she began to move atop him. Sara wanted him to come and to scream her name in a husky voice that would push her over the edge. A few minutes later success. Grissom came and filled her womb with his seed. Sara collapsed and lay on top of him just breathing and waiting for her heart to start working again. But her heart wasn't there anymore. It had been sucked out of her and so had her soul. She was completely consumed by the man she was laying on top of. He was amazing not only in bed but in life. He wasn't closed off from the world after all, he did love her he'd admitted it. There had just been flash and sparks and damn now all she wanted to do was sleep and wake up finding him lying beside her. She wondered if maybe, by some unknown chance, Grissom may have gotten her pregnant. She was do for her next period any day now and these were certainly a woman's most fertile times.

She pulled back and looked down at Grissom. He had his eyes closed and was still trying to catch his breath as well. She watched as his tongue darted out and moistened his lips. What would he be like as a father? Would he be happy if she got pregnant? Was there a chance that this could be the start of their lives coming to a meeting place and finally merging into one? Sara kept the questions to herself and rolled off of Grissom to the side of him and snuggled up against him. If she did get pregnant but some miracle of God, she was sure Grissom would know what he wanted to do and hopefully it would involve her and a church house. Maybe, even a few friends to watch.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Baby for Sara and Grissom

Months had pasted since Grissom had shown up at Sara's house and they'd made love. Things had been wonderful between them, dates and nights spent holding each other in sleep. Time seemed to be out of place and spinning away from them. Before Sara knew it she was almost a month late for her period. She half feared half excitedly made a doctors appointment with her OB\GYN. She didn't express her feelings to Grissom wanting to be sure that she was pregnant before she told him.

When finally the day arrived Sara sat in the waiting room at Desert Palms hospital's after hour's clinic. She thumbed through a magazine and waited for the nurse to call her name. She looked up as a young teenage girl came in the door holding her stomach and the hand of a little boy. Sara stared at the young girl as she approached the nurse in the window. She smiled at Sara as she came to sit down beside her and pulled the young boy into her lap smoothing his hair with her hand.

"Hello," the little boy said looking over at Sara with a grin that reminded her of pictures she'd seen of Grissom when he'd talked about his past with her. Yet another perk to being Griss girlfriend, access to blackmail material.

"Well, hello to you to. I'm Sara Sidle, what's your name?" The boy cocked his head to the side a stared at her noticing the CSI cap that she'd put on her head.

"Ryan." He said wiggling as his mother licked her finger and began to whip at a black spot on his cheek. "Are you a cop?" He asked pushing his mother's hands away from his face. She swatted at his hand and licked her finger again rubbing harder to get the black smug off his face.

"Well sort of, I'm a forensic scientist." She said pulling her badge out of her purse and handing it to Ryan.

"Wow!" He exclaimed wiggling out of his mother's arms and into the sit on the other side of Sara. "Do you see a lot of dead bodies and stuff? I told mommy I wanted to be a corner but she says it's a morbid profession." Sara smiled at the little boy who couldn't have been any older than seven or eight.

"How old are you?" Ryan held up both his hands to indicate that he was ten. Well she hadn't been on top of her game here lately.

"Well, you have a very good vocabulary for a ten-year-old. But a corner is a pretty morbid profession when you think about it. I know the county corner, his names Dr. Al Robbins." Ryan looked up at Sara with big brown eyes and pushed his shaggy black hair out of his face.

"Wow! You know the corner. I'd love to meet him. Do you think you could let me meet him, if it's okay with my mommy?" Sara smiled and looked over at the young woman who sat beside her.

"I'm Sara Sidle I work for the crime lab. You probably heard that part." The woman nodded and held out her hand.

"I'm Kacee Freemen simple housewife and mother. Working on my fourth." She patted her stomach and smiled. She seemed content.

"You don't look old enough to have four kids." Sara said trying to keep the shock out of her voice but not quite managing it.

"Thank you; I had my fist when I was fourteen. I married my high school sweetheart but we got devoiced when I was eighteen. Then I married one of my professors in college and I've been with him since." She said smiling like she was proud of herself. "What about yourself? Any children?" Sara shook her head and looked down at the magazine in her hands.

"No, but I think I might be working on my first." She looked back up at the young girl who smiled and nodded.

"I bet your husband's happy." Sara blushed and shook her head. "His not." Kacee looked at her shocked.

"No, I'm not married but my boyfriend acts like he'd be a really good father so I can only hope he'll be as happy as I know I'll be." Kacee nodded and watched as Ryan took off to get a magazine from the other side of the room.

"If it's really okay with you I think he would really enjoy spending a few minutes with the corner maybe, it would get this whole thing out of his system. He watches so many crime shows on TV I don't think anything would gross him out." Sara laughed and a nurse stepped out of the door beside the window.

"Sara Sidle." She said smiling at the two of them.

"Here's my number just call me when it's okay for me to come and take him to the lab. I'm sure Dr. Robbins would love to have him visit." Sara handed her a card and stood up. Kacee smiled and nodded watching as Sara walked away and into the back of the doctor's office.

Sara watched her feet dangle from the side of the exam table. The white paper made noise while she moved. She let her thoughts wonder back over the past six years, God so much had happened.

She'd been rejected by Grissom, then he'd saved her ass more than once, and now she thought she was going to be a mother and him a father. They'd came so far as a couple that it made her heart swell with love for him and made her eyes well with tears at the sweetest of everything. She heard a knock and the door and whipped the tears away from her eyes.

"Ms. Sidle," a young male doctor stepped inside the room holding her chart.

"Yes, what's the verdict?" She asked watching as he sat down on a rolling chair in front of the computer that sat in the corner of the room. The room was amazingly small and Sara felt more than a little claustrophobic.

"Congratulations, your three months." Sara smiled and absently put her hand on her stomach. She was going to have Grissom's baby. "I want to set you up with an appointment for an ultrasound." Sara opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She was so happy.

"Are you okay, Miss. Sidle?" The doctor asked getting up and walking over to Sara's side, the woman had clearly lost her mind. The poor little thing.

"Yes, I'm perfect. So what do I do now?" She'd have to tell Grissom and start looking into a nursery and…

"Well, first you need to have an ultrasound and read these pamphlets about what you should do during your pregnancy and more importantly what you shouldn't do." He reached over and handed her a stack of pamphlets held together by a rubber band.

"Okay," she said flipping through some of the titles.

"So, I want to see you back her in a week for your first ultrasound. I'm Dr. Michael Peck; just tell the woman at the front that you need an appointment. I hope your significant other is as happy about this as you are." Sara smiled and nodded reassuring herself and him. "Okay, I'll see you in a week. Take good care of yourself and that baby." Dr. Peck winked and opened the door letting Sara out and into the hallway that lead to the reception area.

She met up with Kacee again there and the young woman was just as thrilled as she was. She noticed the papers in Sara's hand and shook her head.

"Michael Peck's you doctor, isn't he?" She asked taking the papers Sara had and thumbing through them. She pulled certain ones free and handed her both stacks. "These are the ones you should read the others just repeat the information." She told Sara who thanked her and threw the second stack away. She'd have figured it out eventually but she didn't want to be up all night reading unnecessary material.

"Thanks, I'm sure I'd have been up reading those half the night." Sara looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to get to work. Um, give me a call about letting Ryan come to the lab, I'll talk to Dr. Robbins about it." Kacee thanked Sara and Sara shook her hand before leaving. As she drove to the lab she couldn't help but smile and hum the whole way. She got there with a little under five minutes to spare so she went in search of Grissom who was in the break room with Catherine and Nick.

"Well, I'd say she…Here she is." Nick said with a smile and Sara shot him a stare. They'd been talking about her, hum, what were they up to?

"Griss, I need to talk to you now." She said not really worried about what they'd been saying. She had some exciting news to tell him.

"What is it?" He asked stepping over toward her. Sara couldn't help it she put her hand on her stomach and cupped his ear to tell him her exciting news.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered and watched as Grissom's face changed from one emotion to the other. First confusion, shock, then disbelief, and excitement.

"You're what?" He was sure he couldn't have heard her right. Pregnant, he couldn't believe it.

"Yep, three months." She said not bothering to whisper this time. Grissom smiled like he'd never smiled before. Like a kid in a candy store and picked Sara up and spun her around. Catherine and Nick just stared completely bemused at the two.

"I'm going to be a daddy." He said kissing Sara full on the mouth as Warick, Greg, and Brass walked in. Everyone stared at them as if they'd lost their minds.

"What did he just say?" Nick asked Catherine whose mouth was lying on the floor and her eyes were ready to bulge out of her head.

"I think he said he's going to be a daddy." Warick said stepping up beside Catherine and reaching over took her chin his hand and pushed her mouth closed. She looked ridiculous standing there with her mouth open, there wasn't really anything he could do about her eyes so he just left them alone.

"Three months. Did you go to the doctor? What did he say? When are you going to have the first ultrasound? We'll have to make it before work, really early before work so we can have time to really look at it. We'll need a bigger place to. My townhouse doesn't have room for a nursery and I know your apartment doesn't. I'll call a couple of realtors after we go home tonight." Grissom began to ramble making mental notes seeming not to care that he was saying all these things in front of his employees and the lead homicide detective. Sara smiled and shook her head she needed to bring him back to reality and fast before he started getting personal and asked her if she planed to bottle feed or breast feed. Which was she planning to do? She gave herself a mental shake. Oh lord, she was getting worst than him.

"That's all great but for right now why don't we focus on working." She said leaning her head to motion to the other occupants of the room. If Catherine didn't watch it she'd poke her eye out on the cabinet if she turned around. Nick, Warick, and Brass just smiled with an: I knew it, kind of look on their faces, while Greg looked sad and depressed, the poor little guy he'd move on eventually.

"Oh yeah, we're at work, aren't we." He looked around and picked up the assignment slips from the table. He began to hand them out but was calling everyone different names. "Catherine," he said to Greg who looked hurt that he was called by a woman's name. Nick and Warick thought it was hilarious. "You go with Nick it's a B&E," he pointed to Brass who shrugged and threw his arm around Greg. "Warick," he handed Catherine an assignment slip but it feel through her hand and to the floor. "You go with Greg; it's a 419 in Henderson. Sara you stay here with me and catch up on the case we were working on last night. Have a good day everyone." He exited the room and Sara turned to the crowd. She'd have to explain this to them.

"He…I…Um…He's not all there today." She said as Catherine finally recovered from the initial shook.

"You're going to have a baby." Sara nodded. "You're going to have Grissom's baby in…" She stopped to figure it up in her head. "Six months, which means you've been seeing each other for three months or more. How did I not know about this?" Sara smiled and shrugged. She loved to catch the woman off guard.

"Maybe you're losing your touch Cath." Sara threw over her shoulder as she walked out the door after Grissom. She found him sitting in his office the phone to his ear and his fingers flipping madly through the yellow pages of the phonebook. She leaned against the door jam and studied him for a moment watching as his forehead crinkled in concentration. He was smiling though, a real smile that brought a tear to Sara's eye. He was going to be such a great father.

She could see him now sitting in the middle of a blue nursery putting together a crib or on the shore of Lake Mead teaching their little one how to fish or showing them so kind of bug. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He looked up and motioned her inside the room. She sat down and looked at him a smile on her lips that nothing could whip off.

"I love you." She said still looking into his eyes and seeing the love and happiness that was reflecting from hers into his. He got up and walked over sitting down beside her and reached over taking her hand bringing it to his lips pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"I love you too honey." He whispered wrapping his arms around her and letting out a content sigh. The knock at the door pulled them apart and in stepped an old woman. She had a head full of gray hair and walked with her back board straight and with her chin lifted in a stubborn set.

"Mom." Grissom said shocked that his own mother had just walked into his office. She smiled and her stone features softened.

"Gilbert, I thought I would surprise you. I'm in town to visit a friend and I figured you'd like to see me. It's been a while." She smiled at Sara who stood up and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle. I work for your son."

"Jasmine Grissom. So this is the famous Sara Sidle that you talk about every time you come home for Thanksgiving." Sara blushed and looked at Grissom. He talked about her to his family. She didn't even realize how embarrassing that would be. She wondered what he'd said about her.

"Yes mother." He said in a whisper and dunked his head so she couldn't see the blush that crept up into his cheeks. They had had sex and were going to have a baby but still they were shy about each other.

"So what's going on? I saw you hugging her through the window. Are you having a bad day sweetheart?" Sara shook her head and cleared her throat looking up at Grissom who nodded and turned back to his mother.

"Mom," he started to sigh so that he made sure she got the full effect of what he was about to say. "Sara is going to have a baby. My baby." His mother smiled and looked at Sara her eyes glimmering with tears.

"You're going to be a daddy." She whispered and covered her mouth with her hand as tears came down her face in little trickling streams. Sara swallowed and watched as Grissom gave his mother a hug and as they said a few words to each other. Sara sat back down and blew out a pent up breath that she'd been holding. She was so glad that Grissom's mother was happy about this.

"Well, why don't we all get together after you get done working and go to dinner I'd love to hear all about this baby." Grissom's mother said to Sara who smiled and looked at Grissom. He nodded and after one more goodbye Jasmine Grissom walked out the door and down the hall.

The End


End file.
